An Interrupted Selection
by SelectedDivergentShadowhunter
Summary: Taking place 20 years after the last Selection, the twin heirs are having their own Selection. With Luke and Dylan Schreave dancing with pretty girls, Miss Christina Legar may get a little bit jealous because of her feelings towards Luke. But what will happen with Luke when the Prince of France flirts with Christina on Halloween? Will the Selection be interrupted? Now an SYOC story
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys, so I know that I have a story up already, but when inspiration strikes, you gotta do it! So this takes place about 20-21 years after Maxon and America get married. So without any further a-due, I present you: An Interrupted Selection._**

* * *

"Luke stop it!" I scream in between laughs.

"Why? Is it bothering you? Because you know I'll do it more if you're bothered." Luke says grinning.

"No, it's starting to hurt," I say.

"Oh sorry." Luke say getting off of me. Luke was sitting on my back and tickling me for like ten minutes. I roll on my back and grab his outstretched hand. I see his phone in his back pocket and snatch it while he's distracted. I run down the halls laughing like a maniac.

"Chris! Give me my phone back unless you want to be dead!" Luke screams at me, finally realizing his phone was missing. I know he won't kill me, or even harm me, because it's his usual threat.

I turn down a couple of hallways and run up to the third floor where all of our bedrooms and offices are. I run past my dad's office just as the door opens.

"Christina Grace Legar! What do you think you're doing?" I stop dead in my tracks. It's never good when he uses my full name.

"Chriiiiisssss!" I hear down the hall. Once Luke sees my dad he stops quickly.

"What are you two doing running down the halls of a palace?! Also, you are 17 and 18 years old! You should be mature enough not to be running through a palace! I expect more from the heir of the throne and my own daughter!"

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to take it so far. We were just messing around, I promise!" I say finishing with my puppy dog eyes. My dad looks at me and his look softens. He can never turn down the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. But don't you two have work to do?" He says letting the issue slip.

"Yes we do!" Luke says grabbing my arm and pushing me down the hallway to my room.

"Did you see the look on your face when my dad started yelling? It was priceless!" I say cracking up.

"Your dad gets mad at me and that's what you think about?! Seriously Christina?" He says with his blue eyes boring into mine.

That's when I start cracking up, like completely. I start laughing quietly, and then it gets louder, and louder, and then I'm clutching my stomach, and before I know it, I'm rolling on the floor.

Now, you're probably wondering who I am, and who Luke is. Well, I'm Christina Grace Legar as my dad said before. I am the daughter of Aspen and Lucy Legar. I look like my father, not my mother. I have dark black hair, green eyes, and a strong frame. My hair goes down to just below my waist and is completely straight, because of that I usually have it pulled into a high ponytail that reaches just below my ribcage. Because of my strong structure, my dad wants me to become the next general, even though I have an older brother who would be a much better choice. I also don't have any personality traits that are like my mom's. I have my dad's confidence, but I also somehow have America's wittiness. It's probably because I spend so much time with them.

And then there's Mr. Lukas Porter Schreave. As you can tell by his name, he is the son of Maxon and America Schreave. He sort of looks like a mix of both his parents. He has King Maxon's honey-blond hair, and Queen America's blue eyes. His eyes are interesting, they change shades of blue depending on his emotion. When he's happy they're bright blue, when he's angry they're icy blue, and when he's depressed or sorrowful, his eyes are a soft blue. Not many people can see it, but I've been his best friend forever, and I mean forever. He also has a strong build, and I mean I have seen him shirtless, but I have known him forever, so it doesn't mean anything. Anyways, he has very defined muscles and girls would die if they saw them. He also shares America's wittiness, like me, and his dad's calm composure. I know, weird mix but he does have it.

Since my dad was an officer, he got pushed up from a six to a two, so I'm a two. **(Just imagine that America didn't promise to get rid of the castes, but there aren't any more sevens and eights okay? I just didn't want to get rid of the castes for some reason.)** As I two I'm an actress. I've been told that I should also be a model and a singer, but I don't really want to. Although, my agent has gotten me an audition in a month for a new movie, with singing and dancing. The dancing is no problem, but the singing may be. It's about a girl that just moved to a new province and goes to a new school. She's a five so she won't be very popular, but when her singing and dancing gets seen by the most popular boy in school, her popularity goes up. It's rated PG-13 for the swearing and stuff in it, but I don't mind, I swear all the time. Since Luke is a One he gets to do whatever he wants, so he does photography like his dad, and also plays some instruments.

Okay, enough about me and Luke, now, back to reality.

I hear a knock on the door even through my laughing. I shut up immediately and get up to open the door.

"Christina! Why are you laughing so much?" My older brother, Jason asks me.

"Yea, seriously. It's starting to get annoying." Luke's twin brother Dylan says. Yea, that's right twins, there's two of them! But it's not just the two of them, they of course have their parents America and Maxon, a sister that's 15, a brother that's 11 and sisters that are triplets that are 7. That's way bigger than my family. In my family it's just me, my mom, my dad, my brother Jason, and my sister Crystal. Jason is 21 and Crystal is 5. I honestly don't know why there's such a huge gap between us, but there is.

So to answer their question, I tell them what happened down to right before they came in, but of course not my inner monologue.

"Thanks. That makes it so much better," Jason says with a serious expression.

"Anyway," Dylan cuts in, "Luke we have a birthday party to plan."

"But I thought you guys already planned your party," I say confused.

"We're just, double checking everything," Dylan responds. Dylan looks a little like his brother, but not much. They have the same body structure, and the same blue eyes, but that's where the similarities end. Dylan has sharp features on his face, where Luke has soft features. Dylan has brown hair, where Luke has honey-blond hair. He can be calm, but it's not as often for him as it is for Luke. He has America's personality. He has her wits and temper. It's funny when he and his mom are in the same room and someone says something to get them mad. It's like World War 4! **(The war where America turned into Illea was World War 3 right?) **

Luke nods and then follows his brother out of the room.

"Look, Christina. Don't be getting closer to the Prince-" I cut Jason off.

"But-" Then he cuts me off.

"Yea, I know. You're already as close to Luke as you can get as _friends_, but I mean like, romantically. The girls are coming for the Selection in like three weeks, and we don't need something going on between you and Luke." Jason says acting like my dad. Where I look nothing like my mom, my brother looks sort of like a male version of her. I mean he has my dad's structure, but he shares her soft looks, the beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. In other words, he looks like Luke, except his eyes are always bright blue instead of changing with his moods.

"There's nothing going on! How many times do I have to tell you?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"Uh huh. Sure. Come talk to me when you're sure about it." He says walking towards the door.

_Ugh, brothers_ I think. I walk to my desk and open up the file that's on my desk. Before I start reading it, I turn on my speaker and play some music. **(I don't care if they don't have this in the time period, but I'm still just going with it.) **

About two hours later someone knocks on my door.

"Hey Christina! You missed lunch while you were working," Dylan says, "Luke and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic just like when we were 5." I remember doing those! We used to have a tree house, but it got knocked down by rebels. We would always eat in there and play stupid games and stuff, it was so fun!

"Sure I would love to! Just we don't have the tree house," I say disappointedly.

"Oh we already have that figured out," Dylan says mysteriously.

Oh now this just got creepy.

* * *

**_Yea, I know it's short, but I wanted this to be longer but I also wanted to get this out to you so I could update my other story so yea. Um, so school just started yesterday, so I may not be able to update much, probably just Sunday, Monday, and Friday because of dance and everything. If you've read The Mortal Instruments series, be sure to read my other fanfiction! _**

**_P.S. I know that some people hate One Direction, but I'm going to see their concert on Friday so if you're going to be there comment so I can talk to you about it afterwards!_**

**_Mkay, bye!_**

**_~SelectedDivergentShadowhunter_**


	2. SYOC Template

**_Hey guys! So I was thinking of making this story an SYOC story so here's the form thingy. I would totally recommend PMing me the stuff, but if you're a guest and want to do it go ahead, just be aware that I may not read it. If you have any objections to this tell me, just know that the story will be in either seen through Luke's eyes or Christina's. Okay here:_**

Name (First, middle, last):

Nickname (if they have one):

Age (16-20 and birthday if their birthday is during the Selection):

Province (I will list them at the bottom):

Ethnic Background (Illean, New Asian, etc.):

Caste (No 7 or 8s, just everyone don't choose 5 because of America):

Occupation (What they do, like a two a famous singer):

Hair color/style:

Skin tone:

Eye color/shape (I'm doing the neutral shape like almond):

Distinct facial features (also include here if they have their ears pierced please):

Weight/build:

Personality (I would suggest one paragraph, and the more descriptive you are, the more likely your person will be in it.):

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Likes/hobbies:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Quirks (more than one, and a quirk is like "A peculiar behavioral habit," one of Christina's would be swearing):

Fears:

Family (Relationship with them and names, if they have siblings say their ages and say if they're married please):

Anything else you want to add:

Here are the provinces: Kent, Hansport, Waverly, Zuni, Paloma, Clermont, Tammins, Sonage, Dakota, Columbia, Sota, Allens, Likely, Atlin, Hundson, Honduragua (Queen Amberly's province), Sumner, Labrador, Fennley, Bankston, Whites, Bonita, Angeles (Where the palace is), Midston, Belcourt, St. George, Panama, Denbeigh, Calgary, Baffin, Ottaro, Lakedon, Yukon, Dominca, Carolina (Apsen and America's province)

**_Remember, don't do a name that there's already a character for. Also, we need some shy people, bitchy people, people that try to act like someone else, etc. I need a variety. K, thanks!_**

**_~Lauren_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated! There may rarely be updates because I'm focusing on my other story A Guarded Selection. Also, my science teacher is being stupid and giving us a science fair project and a roller coaster project so… Lastly, it turns out that I can only write on Monday, Friday, Sunday, and sometimes Saturday. K keep sending in characters! _**

**_All rights go to Kiera Cass.  
_****_**

**Christina POV**

I follow Dylan outside where I see Luke walking around the fountain.

"So where is this picnic?" I ask curiously. Luke looks up to me and smirks.

"Follow me." He says bowing with his hand out. Now shouldn't this be the other way around? I take his hand any way and let him lead me to this mysterious destination with Dylan walking behind us. We walk for a few more minutes and that's when I saw it. They built a little balcony in the trees.

"Oh my god you guys!" I shout hugging them.

"It's the least we could do," Dylan explains.

"What?" I ask clearly confused.

"Well, since we will be hanging out with the Selected a lot, we want you to know that we won't completely leave you out. Your opinion means everything to us," Dylan answers. I nod walking over to the balcony.

"So, how do we get up?" I ask smiling.

"Well, that's up to you to decide," Luke says looking at me. I look at the tree and I know how I'm going to get up there. I start climbing and I hear Dylan start to freak out.

"I am not CLIMBING up there! Why didn't we get a ladder? Why am I not surprised that she wanted to do that?!"

"Come on Dyl," Luke says following me.

Once Dylan _finally_ got to the loft/balcony thing, we eat our lunch joking and laughing about anything and everything. I gotta admit, I'm going to miss them once the competition starts.  
**_**

Today is the day of Luke and Dylan's birthday party, Friday, July 19 to be exact. They have Queens, Kings, Princesses, and Princes from countries we have alliances with. They have a string quartet, and also a DJ for some popular music made by the Twos. They usually have themes for their party so this year's them is Renaissance. We don't know much about this time period, we just know the dances and what the clothing looked like.

My dress is emerald green and gold. The green is on the back and the side and the front is gold and it's like four feet wide in total. The sleeves reach about three quarters down my arm with a little poof at the bottom. With it I'm wearing emerald dangling earrings, gold heels, a simple emerald pendent on a gold chain for my necklace, and my hair is pulled up into a ponytail with hair framing my face. Instead of my hair being straight, it's curled, and there are some little emeralds put into my hair. My makeup consists of gold eye shadow, nude lipstick, light pink blush, black eyeliner, and mascara, with foundation of course.

I look at myself one more time in the mirror and walk to the Great Hall where the party is to be held. Before I get there, I turn into the jewelry shop and pick up the boys' gift. No, I did not get them earrings, I got them pins that are shaped like crowns and have their names engraved into them.

My birthday is exactly one week from today (Friday, July 28), making me almost a year younger than them all the time. I didn't want a party, I've never been one to want parties.

I quickly walk to the great room so that I'm there before the boys and I put their present, that's beautifully wrapped may I add, on the table next to the stage.

_Bang Bang_ comes on and I start to dance around going to the guests saying hello and talking to them about whatever comes up. The song starts to become quieter and the doors open. First come the triplets, Mackenzie, Rachel, and Izzy. They all sort of have assigned colors since they're pretty much identical. They have Maxon's blonde hair, but Mackenzie has green eyes, Rachel hazel eyes, and Izzy blue eyes. They're wearing their hair in buns with their middle rib length hair curled, a dress that reaches the floor, lilac for Kenz, light pink for Rachel, and sea foam blue for Izzy.

Next is Nathan and Tessa. Nathan and Tessa look alike, even though there's four year between them. They both have brown hair because of their grandparents, and they both have blue-green eyes. Nathan is dressed in a nice suit, but I can't describe it much more. I don't know guy fashion! But I do understand dresses. Tess is wearing a magenta dress with a sweetheart neckline and gold details. Her hair is straightened and in a very intricate hairstyle.

Third is Maxon and America, looking as amazing as ever. Maxon in a suit and his tie matching America's baby blue dress and her hair down as it always is.

Lastly, is Dyl and Luke. Luke can't keep a straight face for more than a minute, so he's hitting his brother's arm and laughing about who knows what. They walk to the stage and grab the mic.

"Hello everyone," Dylan says nicely into the mic.

"Thank you for coming to our AWESOME 19th birthday party!" Luke says cheerily. They walk off the stage and towards the Queen of France, but I can feel Luke's eyes on me. I turn to him and I see him wink. Okay…

Dylan pulls Luke behind him to lead him towards their guest.

"Welcome, everyone." America says. "We have a surprise for you. See, my sons' godfather, Aspen Llegar, has a daughter that is auditioning for a movie. She needs to sing and dance, so we thought that she could do it tonight. Please do not laugh at her, she is like a daughter to me, even though I already have four. Christina Llegar, everyone!" Everybody erupts into cheering and are clapping. I look for Luke and once I see him looking at me, I stare daggers at him. I walk up to the stage, mainly because everyone started chanting and pushing me.

"Uh, thanks everyone. I didn't know I was doing this, so I don't have anything prepared." I walk over to the DJ and ask, "What should I sing?"

He smiles and replies, "Style."

"This is Style." I say nervously.

The music starts and I take a deep breath.

_Midnight, you come and pick me up_

_No headlights_

_Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_

_Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you_

_I should just tell you to leave cause I_

_Know exactly where it leads but I_

_Watch us go round and round each time_

I smile and start the chorus.

_You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

I sing with more emotion than I thought possible.

_You got that long hair, slick back, white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style_

I look at Luke, and he smiles encouragingly at me. That's all I need to keep going.

_ And so it goes_

_He can't keep his wild eyes on the road_

_Takes me home_

_Lights are off, he's taking off his coat_

_I say I heard that you been out and about with some other girl_

_Some other girl_

_He says, what you've heard is true but I_

_Can't stop thinking about you and I_

_I said I've been there too a few times._

I look at Luke and Dylan when I sing the some other girl line, hinting at the Selection.

_Cause you got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

I walk across the stage to find Tessa standing there cheering me on.

_You got that long hair, slick back white t-shirt._

_And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt,_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

I take another deep breath and cross the stage one more time.

_Take me home_

_Just take me home_

_Just take me home_

I look at Luke one more time and finish the song with the chorus one last time.

_Cause you got that James Dean day dream look in your eye_

_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

_Cause we never go out of style_

_We never go out of style._

The music cuts out and I'm greeted by lot of applause. I smile and hand the mic back to the DJ and walk over to Luke who's motioning me over. Once I get to him he pulls me into a hug.

"You did amazing," he whispers in my ear. I shiver when he says this. That's weird. He whispers to me a lot and I've never felt this before. What's going on?

The music slows to a ballroom dance performed by the string quartet.

"May I have this dance?" Luke asks looking into my eyes.

"Why yes you may, Lukas." He leads me to the center of the floor and we start in a slow waltz. Luke has never been a great dancer, but he knows the steps, and hopefully he won't step on my feet. It's a big deal if you're one of the princes' first dance. I'm usually Luke's so I don't make a big deal out of it, but Dylan chose the Princess of Italy, and I'm pretty sure she's having a fangirl attack right now.

As we dance Luke leans closer to my ear and tells me, "You're not going to believe what I got you for your birthday." He tickles me side, and of course I have to giggle.

"Well now you have to tell me! You know I don't like secrets." I say poking him in the shoulder.

"Oh darn." He says laughing, "Maybe I'll tell you in your room later."

I roll my eyes. Luke is such a weirdo. The song finishes and Luke spins me into his arms and dips me.

"I didn't know you were such a dancer," I say laughing.

"You may have known me all your life, but there are few things I don't tell you." He replies mysteriously. He pulls me up and I curtsey and walk over to the refreshments.

"OH MY GOD! Chrissy! That was so amazing!" I turn around to have Tessa attack me into a hug.

"Thanks," I say trying to breathe, "Cant. Breathe." I manage to spit out.

"I'm so sorry! Why haven't you become a singer yet? It was, oshgonfouerhg, right?" She says super excited.

"I guess," I respond laughing.  
**_**

The party died down, so I decided to go to my room. I take my make up off, and I'm about to take my dress off when I hear someone knock on my door. I pull my hair out of its ponytail. I open my door and see Luke standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"You want to find out what you get for your birthday?" He asks walking into my room. I close the door and follow him over to my bed.

"Sure, but at least let me put my pajamas on, I hate this dress!" I say hitting my dress for emphasis. He laughs and I walk over to my dresser where I pull out black, grey, and white plaid pajama pants and a grey tank top.

After I took my dress off I walk back to my bed with a Luke looking up at the canopy on my bed.

"Luke!" I say to get his attention. He sits up and I sit next to him.

"So what is this gift you want to tell me?" I ask thinking that it should be the other way around. Shouldn't Luke be asking me about what I got him?

Luke leans in and kisses my cheek. "It's something you won't believe." He says. He turns my face so that I'm looking at him and he kisses the bridge of my nose and then he pecks my lips.

WHAT?! My breathing picks up as I look at him. He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and has a small smile on his lips. I lean in and kiss his lips and he responds almost automatically. He leans in more and tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull back. He frowns.

"Good night and happy birthday, Luke." I say kissing his frown that turns into a smile. He kisses me on my forehead and I go under my covers.

"Night Chris." He says as he turn off the light and slips out of the door.  
**_**

**Sorry again for not updating sooner! I hope you all had a great Halloween! I will probably update in three to four weeks. I'm updating my other story in one or two weeks and I can only work on one story at a time, I'm so sorry!**

**RQOTD: What's your favorite thing you've been for Halloween and how old were you?**

**AOTD: I was a pegacorn when I was like two. I apparently hated the hood so I would put it up at the door, then once I got my candy I would throw it off and run to the next house and do that repeatedly. **

**Sorry again!**

**~Lauren**

**(Keep sending in characters! I've gotten about 6, I need like 24 more! Tell people about it please!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry about updating! I know there's no excuse for it being late, but hey look at the bright side! It's the first update of 2015! Whoo! Okay bye.**

**I ****don't**** own the Selection, just my ideas and some, ****some**** of the characters**

It's been almost a week from that day, the day Luke and I kissed. We both have been hanging out more and acting a little bit like a couple when we're alone. You know, things like me lying my head on his shoulder, him kissing my cheek, etc. I think Dylan is suspecting something, but I hope he doesn't figure it out.

But I don't care if he does, because tomorrow is my 18th birthday! I didn't want a party, but I did ask for things. My main one is money, not so I can spend it, but so I can donate it to charities. I've been doing that since I was about five. One year I didn't ask for anything, just for shoes to donate to kids that didn't have any, that was when there were still a couple of eights.

I'm excited for my birthday, but at the same time I'm not. The girls will be chosen tomorrow, this will not be good. Thirty-five girls flirting and going on dates with him─ oh this is not going to end well.

I get dressed in my usual attire, high waisted leather pants, a tight green crop top, six inch knee high boots, and my hair in a high ponytail. My makeup is a simple smokey eye and bright red lipstick.

I walk out of my room down to the dining hall. We already set up the tables for the Selected, so there are two long tables, and a table at the front for the royal family. I get to sit with them since I'm going to be here when they are the queen.

Speaking of the queen, I have something I need to tell her, where could she be? I sit down at breakfast and pull out my phone. It's 9:27 and they never serve food until exactly 9:30. I go onto Crossy Road and play until someone messes me up. I turn around and see Dylan standing behind me. He stares at me until I say: "What?"

"We need to talk later," he tells me and then sits down next to Luke. I hope I know what he wants to talk about, and may I say, I'm terrified!

We finish breakfast with everyone chatting and being happy, and me being quiet and barely eating anything.

I walk outside of the dining hall and I feel a hand grab my arm. The person spins me around to look at them. Luke. I look down.

"Okay Chris, what's the matter? You barely ate anything, you weren't talking and you aren't looking at me. Whenever I talk to you, you look me in the eye, why aren't you today?" He says in a gentle but harsh tone.

"No reason. I just don't feel good today." I say with a small smile looking up at Luke.

"You're talking to Dyl later aren't you?" He says looking at me.

"How'd you─ No, why would you think that?" I say trying, but failing, at keeping my cool.

"Because I'm talking to him too." Luke winks and then walks down the hall.

I rush after him.

"Wait, what?"

"Let's talk in my room, alright?" He whispers in my ear. I shiver and nod my head.

As we walk, I can feel Luke's eyes on me, no matter how hard I try to ignore it. It continues until we get to his room. Alright, now it's starting to get a little creepy.

"What?" I ask looking at him. He shakes his head and opens the door for me.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" He asks me once we get inside of his room. I blush and look away. Luke laughs a little and interlaces our hands and leads me over to his bed.

I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What do you think Dylan wants to talk to us about?" I ask quietly. Luke takes a deep breath.

"The Selection, or us. He has been watching me closer than before." Luke answers running his hand up and down my arm.

"Wait. Shouldn't you have started looking at the applications?" I ask looking at his desk. There's a huge pile of what I assume the chosen applications are. Now instead of going through the applications and choosing like before, now it's an actual raffle. Anyone has a chance of getting in, therefore there's a bigger number of girls entering since Uncle Maxon's (Yea we're not related but he's technically like an uncle) Selection.

"I should've, but there's really only one girl that I want to date right now." He says looking at me, and because of how smooth I am, I blush as red as a fire hydrant.

_Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll,_

_'Cause I can't control myself._

_I don't wanna-_

Luke answers his phone, and knowing their ringtones for everyone, I know it's Dylan. **(I chose Voodoo Doll by 5 Seconds of Summer because his name is Luke, and Luke Hemmings, and yea, I'm just going to get back to the story now…)**

"Yeah… Uh huh… Sure… We're coming now… Okay see you in five." He looks at me and sighs.

"Where are we meeting him?" I ask as Luke grabs my hand and standing.

"His room. He thought we were going to stand outside the dining hall for him, as if!" Luke scoffs, "So once he found out we went somewhere to talk, he called me and told me to get you and meet with him in his room."

"Oh… That makes… sense." I say laughing a little. Once we take the very, and I mean VERY, short walk Luke kisses my cheek and opens the door for him. I sadly take my hand out of his and start sprinting towards Dylan's room.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" Luke yells at me.

"What? Are you afraid of a little race?" I ask turning around to look at him.

"Oh, it's on!" He says as he gets to where I'm standing. I turn to one of the guards.

"Can you count down for us?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"Sure, Christina. Ready? Five." I get into position, "Four. Three. Two." I get ready to start sprinting, "One!" I go as soon as I hear the word. I sprint as fast as I can and quickly turn into Dylan's room. I touch the door and turn around to say: "Haha! I beat you!" But Luke is right there in front of me.

"Ha! You don't get to say it!" He says right in my face.

"Oh yeah?" I say and he nods, "Well I still be you so… Haha! I beat you!" I say this first part in a whisper and the second part yelling. Luke covered his ears because of how loud I was.

"SHUT UP!" I hear Dylan yell from inside of his room. "JUST GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN HERE!"

I walk inside and roll my eyes. "Would people with lazy asses be running to your room? I don't think so." I say sassily. I can tell Dylan was taken aback a little bit because of my language.

"CHRISTINA GRACE LLEGAR! YOU DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" Luke yells at me, but it's ruined because he starts laughing in the middle.

"Why, Your Highness, I am very sorry. May you forgive me?" I say bowing and looking up to him.

"You peasant! No one of my level forgives those of your level!" He says laughing. I stand up and laugh really hard.

"Okay, seriously. We need to talk." Dylan says killing the fun energy.

"About?" I ask getting nervous and sitting on the couch he has.

"The Selection, and our group. Since we hang out all the time, and there will be 35 girls here, we won't be able to do that. Christina, since you're so important to the Selection and our wives, we've, well at least me, have talked our parents into letting you hang out with the girls, and also on Saturdays we've agreed to that being a day where we can hang out together and talk and stuff. You can influence our decisions, but we have to agree to the girls that you want us to eliminate. That's all." He concludes his rant with a head nod.

"Holy shit." I say shocked. "I didn't know it was possible for someone to talk that long. That must be the longest rant in history."

Luke snorts unattractively. "I have to agree." And that's how the rest of the day goes. Luke, Dylan and I hanging out for the last time before the Selection.

**Hey guys, so I know that this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry. I know I didn't explain this at the beginning, but it's just hard with the holidays and traveling and stuff. Also recently one of my dance friends got hit by a car. It wasn't anything major, but it still wasn't good. She has a broken thumb, nose, and road burn. I feel so bad for her and I probably won't get to see her for about a week so that's just great. **

**Also, I'm just freakishly busy. I know I've said this before, but expect an update every one or two months. It'll get better in the summer, I hope. **

**So keep sending in submissions, if you've read my profile recently, I have like eleven or twelve applications (you might want to check, I really don't know the correct number), and then I'll be able to go on in this story, but until then I can't go much farther. **

**M'kay bye!**

**~Lauren (SelectedDivergentShadowhunter)**


	5. Chapter 4

**_OMG I am so sorry I've been MIA but these last few months have been my dance competition, Science Olympiad months. I have been so busy and there's no excuse! Forgive me! I feel so bad! But at least I'm here now. Submit characters and tell your friends to submit characters and stuff._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection, just Christina, the twins, and other siblings._**

* * *

**CHRISTINA POV**

There's rushing, pushing, and shouting, as the maids set up the make-overs. I can't believe the Selection starts tomorrow. On my birthday, on top of that. I won't be able to hang out with Luke and Dylan that often anymore. Poo.

"Christina!" One of the maids shouts me over, I think her name is Liz but I don't know, because I really should be checking to make sure everything is set up correctly and how it's supposed to be, but I don't give a shit. I walk over to the station she set up, station 7.

"I was told you may want to change your look a little bit before the Selection starts. I was thinking we paint your nails, dye your hair a little bit, cut it even─"

"That will not be necessary," I cut her off. I will never cut more than the tips of my hair, if someone even speaks of me doing that I cut them off.

"Alright, I just thought it would help even more for your auditions because they're looking for a spunky girl, and dyed hair, but whatever…" She says walking away, knowing I would change my mind and wanting her to dye my hair. I sigh.

"Fine, go ahead. But no cutting it, just obré it please." I say sitting down into the chair.

"Awesome. So I was thinking like a bright-blue/teal or a purple." She says as she pulls out shampoo and stuff so that she can dye it.

"Ummmmmm… I'll take the purple." I say leaning back into my chair.

After like an hour of talking and the smell of dye stuck in my nose, **(Go to the first link in the bottom of my bio to see this****)** I finally get to see the final product.

"Oh. My. God." I say in pure shock once I see my hair.

"You don't like it?" Liz asks worried.

"No just the opposite, actually. This could be like my look. You know how a lot of Twos have a 'look'? Well this could be mine." I say playing with the tips. "I could have matching lipstick with it! Do you happen to have any?" I ask spinning around in the chair to face her.

"Yea, wanna come look?" She asks pointing over to a room that looks like it's filled with make-up. I nod and follow her over to the room.

"Here's the lipsticks," Liz motions to a wall full of different shades of lipstick.

I look through all of the colors finding the purples in almost no time. This section is huge! How am I going to find the right shade in a minute?!

"Here," Liz hands me a lipstick tube from the second to top shelf. I look at the color and put it next to my hair. _Holy crap that's accurate!_ I think while I apply it.

"Wait, let me make it look better," she says pulling me over to the station we were at before. She takes out a black lip pencil and goes around my lips with it, she then puts the purple on top to give it an edgy-yet-cute kind of look. **(A picture of this is shown in an outfit later)**

"You saw how to do that?" and I nod. I know that I'll be doing my own lipstick once this whole things starts.

* * *

_"They left us alone,_

_The kids in the dark,_

_To burn out forever,_

_Or light up a spark,_

_We come together,_

_State of the art,_

_We'll never surrender,_

_The kids in the dark,_

_So let the world sing,_

_'What a shame,_

_What a shame,_

_Beautiful scars,_

_On critical veins,' _

_Come together,_

_State of the art,_

_We'll never surrender,_

_The kids in the dark,_

_The kids in the dark."_

I sing the song quietly, not wanting anyone to know that I know about _All Time Low_. They were one of the bands who got their music destroyed after the war.

"Hey was that _All Time Low_?" A voice asks from behind me, them wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Why yes it was," I say turning around in his arms to peck him on the lips.

"I love your hair," He says playing with the ends and sticking a piece in my ear. _Dork_ I think and laugh silently.

"Thank you, how about my lips?" I ask, knowing what he would say.

"Your lips always look good to me," he replies quietly, leaning for to brush my lips.

"Luke, maybe not here. You're going to be married to a girl in at least two months, I don't want to start something we can't finish," I say pulling away.

He looks around and pushes me into a nook, nodding to a guard, the guard turning away.

"Look, Chris, look at me," I his index and middle fingers pushing my chin to turn me towards him. "I don't want to marry to be with anyone but you. I will do whatever I can in my power for me to stay with you. I don't want to marry some random girl that I meet through a competition. I want you. Someone I've known all my life, someone who knows me for who I am and doesn't want me just for the fame, the money, or the crown." He has tears in his eyes. "Even though we have only been 'dating' for a week or so, I know that it's you who I want to marry. No one will ever compare. You're sweet, you're real, and you're everything that I want. I had a picture in my head of what kind of girl I wanted to marry when I was younger, you crushed and changed that picture. When I got old enough to understand my feelings, I never felt it with any other girl that I've met, there's just this one feeling I have when I'm around you." He finishes and two tears drip. I lean forward and put as much emotion I have for him into a kiss. I trace my tongue around his lips, him opening his mouth and I now know, this is what I want for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Today's my birthday. Happy birthday to me_. I sing while getting ready. _Wow, I'm finally 18._ I curl another strand of hair. I touch up my lipstick and look at my outfit one last time. I'm wearing a red fit and flare shirt with black lace on the top, my pants covered in black sparkles. My shoes are black suede boots with some fringes that have little silver sticker on them and abou inch heel. My jewelry is little ear cuffs that look like feathers with gems and a necklace that has two chains **(TWO CHAINS!)**, black, white, an pink jewels on it, connected into a somewhat net. I have silver NARS nail polish on and matching eyes with a silver base and blue on the bottom and crease of my eyelid with an almost natural looking mascara. My lips are the same as I wore yesterday, the one with the black on the outside and the purple in the inside. **(To see this outfit go to the second link in my profile.****)** To complete my look I put a red and black flower into the front of my hair and walk out of my room.

I walk over to Luke's room expecting him to be in there, yet he wasn't. Knowing that the guards have to know where the royal family is at every second of every day, so I ask Keith where he is.

"He told me to give you this." He hands me a letter. I look at him confused ad he just smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

I unfold the letter and walk over to the window.

_18 clues that may lead you to your destiny:_

_1\. The place we first met_

Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

**_Did anyone catch a character's name that I use in another fanfiction? So how's life? I tried to make this one interesting but not short or not long because I wanted to get this to you guys ASAP. If you check my profile it shows who we still need for characters and can someone write a bitchy character because I feel like I need one because I don't think I have any yet. Thank you! Also, please use the template that's after the first chapter._**

**_Ewwww I have to work on a science project and I don't want to go to Sunday school tomorrow. Ugh conundrums. _**

**_I like just started listening to All Time Low, yeah I know sad, but I love their music! Anyone have any other band suggestions? And can we just talk about Zayn for a minute? *Pause* yea okay I guess I'm over it but at the same time I'm not. _**

**_So I'm going to Champagne, Illinois next week for a Science Olympiad competition, and I'm doing Geo Caching, yeah does anyone know anything about GPS stuff 'cause I don't. And, and, I'm competing on my birthday! But I get four cakes this year so it's all good. Okay I'm done now, byeeeeee!_**

**_~Lauren (SelectedDivergentShadowhunter)_**

**_P.S. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I'm not giving up on this story, not yet or ever!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_So sorry guys that I've been MIA! I'll try to put more updates out, but it'll be easier for me to update in July because I'm going to New York this week, then I'm going to an away camp for wo weeks… I feel really bad! But it's also really hard to continue in this story when I don't have all 35 girls. So if you're reading this, please go tell people to enter stuff because I need people! Please, please, PLEASE! Also, sorry for any typos I may have._**

**_Okay now let's get back to the story so y'all can have something to read!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not the ones written by Kiera Cass_**

* * *

The place that we first met. Well if he's being technical, we first met in the hospital wing. He met me when I was just born and when he was one. I guess I should head there first.

As I'm walking to the hospital wing, guards continue wishing me happy birthday. I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that there were signs on the walls of palace saying "Happy 18th Christina!" because I really wanted to get to the hospital wing to see what was in store.

As I'm quickly walking (I can't run in 4 and a half inch heels sadly), I notice that the guard amount starts to become less and less, when usually there's one at least every ten feet apart. Cautiously walking towards the door of the nursery room (Cause I mean he met me there, not right after I was born. Ew.), I slowly push the door open. In the crib I slept in when I was little for a short amount of time, I see a jewelry case, the perfect size for a necklace. Curious, I walk over to it and see a beautiful necklace that had a purple pendent attached to some diamonds which holds up onto the chain. **(Check out the necklace on my profile****) ** Attached to the back of the case is a note that says:

_I always knew you were smart since the day you were born._

_2\. The place I started to realize you were rebellious._

Rebellious? Ummmmmm… Wait! I think that was from when I was twelve and they were thirteen and it was the first time I said a swear word that was worse than damn. And that word happened to be the f-bomb, under one of our favorite trees.

Getting ready to head to the gardens, I realize that more guards have come into this wing. What, is Luke texting the guards or something telling them where I am and when to get back to their stations? Wait─ that means that he would have to have a camera on me at all times. Okay… That's not creepy.

As I'm walking to the garden I attach the necklace around my neck, with the help of a mirror that's on the wall. Walking through the halls to the garden door, I accidentally run into Dylan.

"Oh heyyyyyyy Dylan!" I say perkily trying to get him to answer my question that I have for him.

"Oh hi," He says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So I have a question for you."

"Um, what is it?" He asks cautiously, trying not to give anything away.

"So, do you know what this scavenger hunt is all about?" I ask batting my eyelashes.

He chuckles. "Of course I know what it's about! But why do you think I would tell you?"

I think about what he said. Of course he would know! And I know that if Luke told him to keep his mouth shut, he will definitely be quiet. "Uh… Yea that was stupid." I say walking away as I hear him laugh to himself.

Once I reach the tree, I climb onto one of my favorite branches, without shoes, knowing that Luke would put it on where I love to sit. Seeing a box near the edge of the branch I start scooting to the edge, quite awkwardly if I may add, to grab the box. Finally able to grab the box, I snatch it off of the couple of branches it was sitting on, and open it. Inside is a little stuffed tiger that reminds me of a big cat show we saw when we were little. The cool thing about the tiger is that it's not a regular orange tiger, it's a cute little white one. Pulling out the note that was under the tiger, I move more towards the base of the tree. Looking at the note, I realize he tried to make the first sentence rhyme with the first sentence of the other note.

_Here, the place you have first sworn. _

_I think it's better than the place you were born._

_3\. The place you finally realized your talent for music._

That was like six months ago! And that was in his mom's favorite music room. The room has the best acoustics and the best grand piano.

Knowing that I will have to walk up a flight of stairs to get to the music room, I walk up the servants' stairs because it's closer to the room. Walking faster, I almost run over my baby sister.

"Oh my god!" I say picking Crystal up.

"It's okay big sissy," she says happily while looking up at me.

"Well that's good," I say putting her back on the ground.

"So tell me Chrissy," I say as she looks up at me, "Do you know anything about this scavenger hunt that Luke is putting on for me?"

She giggles a little bit, "Yes I do know a little bit. But we need to go to the Music Room because that's where the next clue is, right?" I nod and we start heading that way.

Once we reach the music room, Chrissy skips over to the piano and starts to place a little tune, but when she hits a certain note, it sounds completely wrong.

"Wait, Chrissy. Can you play that note again?" I ask walking over to the piano. She nods and hits that key.

I look inside of the grand piano and she that there's another small box sitting on the string for the key **(I don't know about pianos so let's just pretend like I know what I'm talking about, okay?)**

I pull the box carefully off and open it, and inside is a single charm.

"Well what am I supposed to put this on?" I ask looking at it some more.

"Didn't you get that Pandora bracelet for Christmas?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah I did. You know, for a five year old, you're really smart." I say smiling.

Looking at the charm a little more, I realize that it's personalized. It's a little silver heart that has the number 18, which is made with my birthstone, rubies.

"Look there's a little note on the string next to the one you found the box on!" Chrissy says standing on the piano bench. I walk over and there is in fact, a note wrapped around the string. I pull on it lightly and sit on the bench to read it.

_Hearing you perform is one of my favorite things._

_4\. We never go out of style._

Lyrics to Style. I assume I have to go to the Great Hall because that's the place I performed Style for the first time.

Crystal, looking over my shoulder says, "The Great Hall!" Good to know that she agrees with me.

As we start walking towards the Great Hall, my mom comes running up to us.

"Well hi mom," I say as she catches her breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Crystal!" She says picking the girl up.

"Why, mommy?" She asks looking up at her.

"We need to get you dressed because we have some guests coming over today," my mom explains and then I realize Crystal is wearing pajamas. Good job noticing Christina.

"Okee!" She says happily as my mom kisses my cheek, and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Chris!" My mom says with a wink.

Oh how I love my mom.

* * *

Opening the door to the Great Hall, I notice that something is being set up. It might be for the girls that are coming tonight, but I don't really know, or care.

I walk over to where the stage is and find a note wrapped around the microphone. But where's the box?

Looking around the room, I realize that there's a Frango chocolate on the DJ thingy.

Putting everything else down, I open the box and pull out one of the small chocolates. Yum. I put the chocolate on the top of my pile and pick up the note.

_This is also the room you learned to dance the swing._

_Doing this with you is another one of my favorite things._

_5\. The room where our fate has changed._

Fate has changed? I mean that has to be the Selection, right? And the room where all the girls were announced was the Report room, so I probably have to go there. But first, I should probably put this stuff in my room.

* * *

After putting all of my cool new presents into my bedroom (and eating some more of the chocolate) I quickly walk to the Report room, even though they're setting it up now.

The servants that mostly work on the Report are rushing around putting everything in place, even though it doesn't start for another like ten hours. Moving the chairs into their places, I notice another something attached to the back of Luke's chair. Such an obvious, but still not noticeable, place.

Attached to the note is a phone case that says the name of the movie I'm auditioning for next month, _Step out of Your Zone_ **(Crappy title, I know, I know.)**, in big lights, like a true movie premiere.

_35 girls could never come between you and me. _

_6\. "Protecting the palace is difficult, but easier when you have good weapons." –Your Dad_

Haha. I remember my dad saying that when I was like, eight. We were in the weapons room and─ WEAPONS ROOM! Well I guess I know where I have to go to now.

* * *

**_Okay, I'm going to stop the chapter there so that I can just put this one out, and start working on the chapter for A Guarded Selection. Like I said before, I need you guys to enter characters, and if I don't have enough in like two chapters, I'm just going to make the remaining amount of characters so I can move on a little bit in the story. _**

**_Hey, follow me on Polyvore so you guys can see some of the outfits I create for my chapters! My account is: sassydancer9_**

**_Please, please, PLEASE tell people to enter characters, and also if you've put a character in, I have a link to a picture of someone that looks kind of how you described them, and check it out to be sure it's like you expected. _**

**_Mkay, byeeeeeeee._**

**_~Lauren (SelectedDivergentShadowhunter) _**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ooooohhhhh. I feel really bad. I'm going to try to update every day this week, and let's see how that turns out. Sorry I've just been super busy and lazy and I try to but then I have to do something else, and then I saw One Direction Sunday, and busy kind of shit. I'm not good at rants and I'm sure you guys don't really want to hear one so, here we go._**

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I think you guys know the drill._**

* * *

After snapping the case onto my phone (because I didn't have a phone case before, for some reason), I jog as quickly as I can to the weapons room. This room is by far one of my favorites. I mean there are so many different weapons, and it's so cool to use all of them, I just love it. My favorite weapon would definitely be a crossbow. Knowing that Luke would put the present by the crossbows (he's so predictable!), I obviously walk over there.

Looking at the crossbows, I notice a new one. A freshly polished wooden crossbow with a bag of arrows next to it. Attached to an arrow, get ready for this, is a NOTE! Whoa, that hasn't been happening recently *Eye roll right here*.

_A new crossbow, as you can see._

_35 girls (and weapons) can't get in the way of you and me._

_7\. Books, old and new…_

Okay the library. He needs to think of better clues.

* * *

**_(Assuming you guys don't really care too much about the rest of her little adventure, because it's kinda boring, I'm just gonna skip to the end, K?)_**

Clue 18 brought me back to the Great Hall, again.

I put everything back in my room after I got to clue 17 because I knew that I probs wouldn't have too much stuff to carry on the last clue.

So basically, I'm walking, and walking, _and walking_, to the Great Hall. I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! I don't care about the presents or anything, I just want to freaking know why!

Once I finally get to the Great Hall, I'm like so tired now that I just want to curl up into my comfy bed and fall asleep forever. Pushing the door open slowly, I make my way inside, but there's no lights on. The lights are always on… DAMMIT! Luke threw me damn birthday party. Exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Wow, what happened?" I ask loudly, in the most sarcastic voice I can manage. The lights flick on and everyone jumps out screaming "SURPRISE!" and I just stare at them saying nothing with a bland look on my face.

"Happy birthday?" Luke asks me from right in front.

"Gee, thanks." I say while walking over to the food.

"Oh, c'mon Chris, aren't you at least a little thrilled?" He asks wrapping his arms around my back and resting his chin on my shoulder, once we're out of everyone's view.

"Well I guess, I mean I'm 18 now, but I told you not to throw a party for me. I'm kind of mad at you for disrespecting what I said," I explain, looking at the assortment of food.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to do something special for you. But there's dancing, which I know is something you're good at." He nuzzles his head into my neck.

"Fine, okay. But I'm also upset because you guys reveal the girls tonight, and I'm afraid you might find someone you like more than me." I turn around in his arms to look at me.

"I will never like anyone more than you," he says and quickly pecks my lips before pushing me towards the plates.

"Get some of the crème brûlée. It's absolutely amazing." And he walks towards the other guests.

After grabbing food (I love food), I find Dyl and Luke talking to some of the guards.

"Hey guys," I say walking up and stuffing a brownie into my mouth.

"Wow, that was so ladylike Chris," Dyl says laughing.

"Thanks," I tell him and setting the somehow empty plate down on a nearby table.

"Wanna dance?" I ask turning toward Luke. He creepily smiles and starts walking.

"So guess what?" He asks once we get to the middle of the floor.

"I don't wanna guess on my birthday. Will you pwease tell me?" I ask batting my lashes at him.

"Okay, okay. We're announcing the Selected girls in four hours!" He says with a huge grin. I can just feel my mouth go into a snarl, without even trying.

"Whoa! You got any feelings about the Selection?" Luke chuckles at my reaction, and I just roll my eyes.

"I want my presents!" I say loudly, just because I want to change the topic.

"OOH PRESENTS!" I hear Crystal yell from wherever she is in the room. So I guess I really was that loud.

"Alright Crystal. Hey Cristina, come over here and open the present from your sister." My mom tells me as I walk over to the, very big, present table. Everyone else starts to walk by me, and Luke walks behind the table with me, while sneakily sliding his arm around my waist.

* * *

After the surprise party, which I insisted didn't last too long because everyone had to get ready for the Report, I walked back to my room. I changed into more comfortable clothes than what I was wearing before, hoping that I could take a short nap.

Just as I was starting to slip into sleep, I feel the bed shift to the right. I peel one eye open and see Luke next to be smiling widely.

"What do you want?" I ask groggily.

"You sound sexy like that." I swear my cheeks turn a little pink at that.

"I just want to see the prettiest girl in the palace before the Report," he explains winking.

"Yeah, because after that you're not going to think the same," I mumble under my breath, but not low enough because Luke stares at me like I'm crazy.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the girls will never come between you and me? I like you and only you and that's not going to change, even with the girls here." He says looking directly into my eyes.

"Okay," I mumble rolling over to the other side so I can try to sleep a little.

Before I know it, I'm being pulled onto my back with Luke hovering above me.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Chris. I hate that you don't realize it because I truly believe it. I don't want to date 35 other girls. I just want to date one, and that's you." My eyes tear up, and he surprises me by kissing me hard on the lips. The kiss full of want, something I've never experienced with him before. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip, and I open willingly, because I just need him to know I believe him. Although, everything has faded away, and I don't think of the other girls, I just think of him, and only him.

* * *

**_Sorry if this sucked. I wanted to update for you guys. Ummmmmmmmmmm let's see…_**

**_I need more characters, I'll update my profile so you guys know what provinces are open, the ages that I need, and the castes._**

**_I prefer PMs but if you're a guest and you want to enter, please have a name I can continuously call you by when you write a review._**

**_Tell your friends to enter characters, tell your moms, dads, sisters, brothers, cats, dogs, fish, whatever you have so that I get my 35 girls! _**

**_K Thanks!_**

**_~SelectedDivergentShadowhunter (Lauren) _**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry but this isn't an update. I know I said I'd try to update everyday, but I need more applications so that I can actually go on in the story. And sorry that I called this a chapter, but I knew that if I called it an Author's Note a lot of people wouldn't read it. So again, yes this is a SYOC, and the provinces that are open are on my profile. I took the links off because they no longer go to another website, however the one's on the bottom if you want to see what's there you'll just have to copy it and put it into your search bar. Also, if you want to see, I also have the ages and castes that I have, well the amounts of girls in each, and if you look at it, you'll notice there are no 20 year old girls. I would like at least one or two, and at least 11 more applications because I would much rather only have to make 2 characters than 14. I've started writing the next chapter, but if you guys want it to be longer than the last chapter, you're going to have to submit some characters. Create people based on yourselves, or others that you know, just please don't use their, or your, real name, I don't want to get people pissed at me. You can make someone bitchy or some one really nerdy, I really don't care. Anyway, the next chapter will be from Luke's point of view during and after the report, so that's why I'm asking for you guys to be creative and come up with peoples. I think that's pretty much it...**

**Oh! Random note but right now I'm like obsessed with Drag Me Down by One Direction! I'm sorry if any of you love Zayn more than the rest of the boys, but I kinda sorta think it sounds better without him in it. Also, do any of you have good song suggestions? I pretty much listen to everything, except rap, hip hop, alternative kind of stuff. Nothing against it, just not my cup of tea. Go ahead and review stuff or PM me songs/characters, because even if you don't have an account, go ahead and submit a character! **

**Okay, that's completely it I think. (I can't spell right now! You don't know how many times I've used the backspace button!**

**Thanks! Love you all!**

**~Lauren **


End file.
